1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyor for conveying a developer, a developer cartridge, and a method for filling a developer into the developer cartridge.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device which develops an image with use of a developer, an attachable/detachable developer cartridge is used as a consumable supplies for charging a developing device with a developer. The developer cartridge is called, for example, a toner cartridge and has a cylindrical container body and a conveyor contained in the container body. The conveyor is formed by spirally winding a wire to fit in an inner diameter of the container body. As the conveyor is rotated in a constant direction, the conveyor conveys a developer contained in the container body to a discharge port provided at an end of the container body, while agitating the developer. The developer discharged out of the discharge port is refilled into the developing device.